


Remanescência

by lupins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Romance, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupins/pseuds/lupins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sabia que ainda podemos ver o brilho de uma estrela depois que ela morre?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remanescência

 

Meus pés pisavam despreocupados nas poças daquela rua de casas geminadas, que, apesar de se parecer com qualquer outra rua de Londres, era única. Entrei com cuidado, para não bater as portas e fazer algum barulho que acordasse a sua mãe. Fui até a sala de visitas e você nem percebeu que eu estava ali.

E você estava deitado no sofá com os pés encostados na janela, fumando e lendo o jornal. Por mais que diga que essa casa nunca foi sua, posso te imaginar perfeitamente aos quinze anos fazendo a mesma coisa. Talvez sua mãe estivesse gritando com você por ter sujado o vidro que o elfo acabou de limpar, ou por usar o copo de cristal como cinzeiro. Mas também me lembro de você nessa exata posição no dormitório de Hogwarts, e lá era seu verdadeiro lar.

Desci direto para a cozinha e voltei com um chá pronto, você desviou seu olhar da matéria sobre “os quinze melhores destinos turísticos bruxos” para mim. Foi quando, finalmente, percebeu que eu estava ali e quase sorriu.

 

✧

Certo dia, Molly pediu para que eu fosse ao beco diagonal fazer compras para a Ordem. E também sugeriu que eu comprasse roupas novas para você, segundo ela, doia te ver usando sempre os mesmos trapos velhos, e esperava que uma surpresa melhorasse um pouco o seu humor. Apesar das intenções dela serem boas, sabia que para você não fazia a menor diferença, e sabia também que você preferiria que eu fosse a uma loja trouxa do que à Madame Malkins.

 

✧

– Droga, Moony!  
– Ficou apertado?  
– Não. Ficou ótimo.  
– Então o que tem de errado?  
– Agora estou parecendo com você.  
– Você fala como se fosse uma coisa horrível.  
– Não é nem um pouco. Mas você é você, eu sou eu.

 

✧

De longe eu observava as sombras da janela formando desenhos sobre você, as travessas da janela faziam a sua sombra no chão parecer com a de uma pessoa em uma cela. Você estava sentado no parapeito vendo os gatos, cachorros e pessoas passarem na rua. Levei a minha mão ao seu cabelo e em seguida ao seu rosto. Sem nenhum de nós hesitar em uma questão de segundos nossas sombras desformes e compridas se uniram em uma só figura por trás de linhas verticais e horizontais.

 

✧

– O que é isso que você está preparando?  
– Por que você está aqui?  
– Estava frio no meu quarto. Mas o que é isso?  
– Uhm... É uma poção para licantropia.  
– Então deixa que eu te ajudo, você nunca foi muito bom em preparar poções.  
– Não precisa se preocupar, melhor eu fazer sozinho. Já tenho prática.

 

✧

Naquele dia não houve nada de novo, no entanto, na hora do jantar tudo mudou graças à Molly Weasley, que o censurou seu filho Bill por prender seu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo. “Quantas vezes tenho que repetir que você vai comer cabelo”. E ela estava certa. Quando eles se levantaram, discretamente, peguei um fio dos fios que caiu sobre a mesa.

Eles ficaram horas conversando assuntos de pouca importância para a Ordem e notícias velhas. Demoraram muito para ir embora. Eu mal podia esperar pelo o que vinha a acontecer. Era até como se fosse eu quem estava preso naquela casa.

 

✧

Saímos na ponta dos pés para não acordar sua mãe, senti novamente aquela excitação adolescente de quando fazemos algo de errado. Já estava bem escuro lá fora, só dava para ver as estrelas porque era noite de lua nova. Fomos até o café na esquina mas não tínhamos dinheiro trouxa, você puxou a minha mão e saímos sem pagar. Sabíamos que a velhinha que trabalhava atrás do caixa não tinha nenhuma chance de nos alcançar, mas mesmo assim corremos umas três quadras. Rimos. Vapor quente saía de nossas bocas. Rimos de verdade. Um ônibus parou na nossa frente e o motorista nos deixou subir. Não tínhamos para onde ir mas entramos mesmo assim. Lá dentro estava aquecido e você sentou na janela vendo a cidade passar. As luzes dos carros, casas e letreiros refletiam no seu rosto. Paramos em um ponto qualquer. O vento gélido cortava minhas orelhas. Entramos em uma rua apertada e você botou suas mãos no meu rosto e estava prestes a beijar ponta do meu nariz quando te impedi. “Bill Weasley rouba loja trouxa e trai namorada?” Você revirou os olhos, então azuis, de uma forma orgulhosa que só você era capaz de fazer. Por mais que estivesse ruivo, com sardas e mais baixo, ainda assim parecia você. “Harry está certo de ficar preocupado com os seus disfarces.” Rimos mais uma vez. Eu estava perdido.

 

✧

 

Demorei para me levantar do sofá mas consegui me retirar debaixo do seu ombro sem te acordar, você já estava sonhando profudamente e sua respiração forte cheirava a firewhisky. Você também estava perdido. Desviei dos vários pergaminhos espalhados no chão do quarto e da prata velha que estávamos limpando mais cedo naquele dia. Desci até a cozinha para um chá e um cigarro. Fiquei tentando buscar uma razão naquilo. Mas hoje vejo que a resposta era simples, apenas que não queríamos mais dormir sozinhos.

 

✧

Lembro-me perfeitamente das suas palavras quando vocês descobriram o meu maior segredo, que eu me esforçava tanto (e ainda me esforço) para guardar. Expliquei para vocês porque eu precisava esconder a verdade: todos ficariam chocados com o horror de conviver com um monstro, eu seria expulso. E isso acabaria por afetar Dumbledore. Os pais dos alunos jamais o perdoariam por ter abrigado um monstro de uniforme. Seria uma completa tragédia. Então, você franziu as sobrancelhas e disse com uma seriedade nada característica “todos nós temos nossas próprias tragédias”. Fiquei perplexo. Hoje, entendo exatamente o que você quis dizer.

 

✧

Eu já estava no corredor quando você perguntou onde eu ia. Expliquei que seria noite de lua cheia e você me impediu de ir embora. Já que não consegui sair, me tranquei no quarto contra a sua vontade e fiquei esperando anoitecer. Quando não se podia mais ver o sol você uivou. Pouco tempo depois, sofri a transformação, graças à wolfsbane a dor era suportável e (de certa forma) mantinha minha sanidade. As suas patas batiam na porta, mas eu já não podia mais abrir. Eu estava encolhido no canto do quarto contando as horas para o amanhecer. “Alohomorra” e a porta se abriu devagar, te vi rapidamente e logo voltou à forma de cachorro, que entrou feliz balançando o rabo, parecia um filhote pedindo para brincar. Não respondi, e mesmo assim você não desistiu. Você passou a correr atrás do próprio rabo. Tentei ignorar a sua presença, e então você uivou novamente. Como um instinto animal eu respondi.

É sempre difícil descançar em noites de lua cheia, permaneci imóvel a noite inteira no canto do quarto, mas quando amanheceu um grande cachorro preto dormia profundamente aos meus pés.

 

✧

Na primeira vez que fomos à torre de Astronomia (muito depois da hora de dormir) também era noite de lua nova. Você ficou apontando as estrelas e dizendo seus nomes, com orgulho disse que Sirius era estrela mais brilhante no céu noturno. Sabia que ainda podemos ver o brilho de uma estrela depois que ela morre?

**Author's Note:**

> É uma fanfic meio antiga, mas continua sendo especial para mim.


End file.
